starshiptroopersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Vulcanis
Vulcanis was settled on 2265 as a result of the Elfardian Colonization Act (ECA) with high interest due to its abundancy of fresh water and rich minerals. Tens of thousands of Federal citizens and civilians colonized Vulcanis rather quickly, and immediately became an industrial hotspot. With many sprawling metropolises, Vulcanis is known as the "rose in a sea of weeds" due to its beautiful presence in such a dangerous system . Although boasting a population over 4 billion, many areas of Vulcanis remain uncolonized. It's position to the sun creates large temperate zones on most of the planets surface, with the equatorial region being a bleached desert. Vulcanis has three main continents, Uridia, Alanis, and Lorka. The Federations magistrateum is located in the city of Icarus, in the continent of Uridia. Established supply routes connect Vulcanis with other inner-rim territories, including Sol, shipping primarily ore and minerals for useage in Federal shipyards, as well as firearms. The planet's capital, Icarus, is especially interesting as its structure has never been seen before -- one city build directly on top of another. With the lower province of Icarus riddled with poverty and crime, the upper province is seen as the "educational crown gem" of the Federation, with the exception of Tereshkova Base. Only the wealthy are able to sustain their lives in the upper province. Vulcanis is used as a primary weapons production planet for the Federal war effort. Fed-Stats imply that aproximately 3% of Mobile Infantry weapons are built in it's factories, and are famous for the nefarious prototype "Super Morita", which involved firing DU shells out of a twinlinked rifle sized weapon. Failures and several testing accidents involving the weapon resulted in production of the "Super Morita" to be shut down and buried; It was deemed too expensive to build and too dangerous to operate. Vulcanis continues to manufacture up to 137 000 000 Morita MK IIs , as well as approximately 37 000 Morita MK II Carbines and 200 000 000 Beridium Semi-Conductors used aboard Fleet ships. All stats are annual yield. The Icaran Mining Conspiracy Unknown to the general population, Vulcanis was "scouted" in 2380 by a small stealth corvette containing a troupe of Skinnie saboteurs, whom of which were on a mission to sabotage mining operations on Vulcan as well as weapons production and labor assets. Their mission was short-stopped when "UFO" sightings were reported across the continent of Uridia, and Intelligence investigation prompted. One weapons factory in the metropolis of Balta, Uridia; was shut down and evacuated of all workers shortly before a REDACTED was inserted, eye witness accounts saying being lead by a REDACTED. Shortly afterwards the place was closed off entirely before clean up crews arrived and disposed of the evidence of the skinnie encounter inside of the factory. Conspiracy theorists state that the Federation wishes to keep the events of the Balta weapons factory under wraps to hide the fact to the general populace that even the largest, "inner-rim" systems can be terrorized by alien excursion. Heng_sha_skyline_trailer.jpg|Icaran Skyline 1000px-UpperHengsha.png|Upper Icarus 1000px-Dxhr2.jpg|Lower Icaran Streets 1000px-Dxhr_gameplaytrailer2_01.jpg Category:Planets Category:Elfardi System